1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the art of collecting fluid samples, and more particularly to a fluid sampling device for obtaining a sample of a fluid as the fluid is being delivered to a container.
2. State of the Prior Art
Being able to easily take samples of fluids such as motor oil as the fluids are collected from different vehicles and/or machines can be quite useful. In the case of crank case oil in vehicles, particularly trucks, industrial vehicles and machinery, the presence of certain contaminants and the fluid's physical properties can provide vital information about the condition of various parts of the machinery, such as the condition of bearings, pistons, rings etc. Being able to monitor the conditions of these parts can help avoid breakdowns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,704 to Peters discloses a fluid sampler for taking a sample of a fluid in an oil well. A chamber is pressurized with a floating ball so the floating ball seals off the top end of a chamber. The device is lowered into an oil well. When the hydrostatic pressure in the oil well exceeds the pressure in the chamber, oil will fill the chamber, float the floating ball to the top, and again seal off the chamber so that no more oil enters the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,704 to Davidowicz et al. discloses a fluid sampling device with a chamber with two balls--one floating and one non-floating. By pressurizing and depressurizing the float chamber, a precise sample of fluid can be obtained. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,789 to Liegel et al. discloses a valve assembly for controlling hydraulic fluids. It utilizes balls and springs, but not floating balls.
While these devices may be suitable for obtaining samples from unsealed containers, they are not specifically adapted for taking samples of fluids as the fluids are collected from a particular fluid source, such as from a single vehicle, and delivered to a collection vessel.